1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instrument for extracting splinters, and more particularly to such an instrument for obtaining access to thorns, splinters, and the like objects embedded in flesh and for grasping such an object to remove it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a variety of instruments having a piercing element mounted on a grasping device for convenience in removing splinters and the like, access to an embedded splinter being obtained with the piercing element and the exposed splinter being grasped and extracted with the device. It is also known to mount the piercing element on the device for selective retraction or extension so that the device serves as a sheath for the element. However, insofar as known to the applicant, such prior art instruments, although effective for piercing, grasping and sheathing, the piercing element has certain deficiencies. For example, many such prior art instruments require reversal of the instrument in the hand after use of the piercing element to shift to its use of the grasping device. Another deficiency of certain such prior art instruments is that they do not provide for positive latching of the piercing element in its retracted position and/or its extended position. As a result, the piercing element inadvertently retracts while being used or extends when it should be sheathed. Another such deficiency is that manipulation of the instrument to retract the piercing element is relatively inconvenient, causing a delay at the moment the splinter is exposed for extracting. A deficiency of certain such prior art instruments is that the piercing element is not conveniently removable for replacement and cleaning.